The latest buzz
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: This is based off the popular family channel tv show! When, grace, Kim, jack, Milton and grace all get jobs at the teen buzz. Anything can happen! Please and review!


Note: this is based off of the the latest buzz. If you aren't from Canada, then you might not know the show, but if you are, you should know it pretty well! Here are the characters!

Kim-Rebecca

Jack-noah

Jerry-wilder

Grace-Amanda

Milton-micheal

(Julie will only be a guest star in this)

Rudy-mr. Shepard

Bethany- DJ

They will have their own names. Here are their character traits. They are a little different from the show.

Kim is really smart can be nerdy at times. She is very kind and is passionate about her writing. She might have a thing for jack and gets annoyed with him easily. She is best friends Milton

Jack is a rocker type guy. He can be considered a bad boy. He is a slacker at times. He might have a thing for Kim. He also loves to torment Kim to annoy her.

Jerry is dimwitted. He loves video games and food. He also loves to skate board. He might have a thing for grace.

Grace is your typical daddy's little princess. She is a fashionista and likes to pick on Kim's fashion sense. She might have a thing for Jerry.

Milton can be a little self observed at times. He has an out of date fashion sense as he loves fedoras and ties. He likes to pick on jack and jerry a lot. He is best friends with Kim. He loves Kelly clarkson and everything about celebrities.

Rudy loves to annoy Bethany and acts like one of the kids a lot. He might have a thing for Bethany.

bethany can be uptight, bossy controlling at times she might have a thing for Rudy.

Kims pov

I was walking in the hall of seaford high, looking my acceptance letter to the latest buzz. It's still in its envelope, eating to be opened. Milton runs up to me, nervously. "I never felt this nervous and I'm counting the I saw Kelly Clarkson at the airport!" Milton said, nervously as we walked down the hall. "actually, you only saw her luggage" I corrected him. "maybe but, that carry on had star power" Milton explained to me. He looked at his acceptance envelope. "man, in this envelope it could say, Milton krupnick, you are one of the new writers for teen buzz magazine!" he gushed. "or it could say, Rebecca Harper you're not good enough to write for the coolest magazine ever" I said, referring to my letter. We both faced each other holding our letters up to each other. We then squealed, nervously and excitedly. We then ran down the hall excitedly.

"why don't you open my envelope and I'll open yours?" Milton asks me as we down the hall. "but read it right away. No mumbling, no fake outs and no weird wiggly eyebrow thingies" I suggested. deal" miton said, as he took my letter and handed his letter to me. "1, 2, 3" we counted together. We both open the letters and begin to read them. Wow! "you got in!" we both exclaimed. "yes!" we exclaimed with our results, then we ran off like little giddy kids, dancing in the halls. "I got in! I got in!" we both cheered. "woo hoo! Yes!" Milton exclaimed.

"there's just 2 things left to say" Milton told me, as we met up with each other, after happy dancing."congratulations and don't ever let anyone see you do that horrible spine shake" Milton told me. "I can't believe it. Next week teen buzz will actually be run by a group of 9th graders just like me" I said. (they're all in 9th grade.)

Kim's pov

Milton and I walked into teen buzz form the elevator. Wow! "awe-!" a guy started as he was skateboarding, but before he was finished speaking, he fell. Milton shot each other confused looks. "omg! She said that?! Now way!" I brunette exclaimed, as she walked up to us, talking on her cell phone. "nice outfit. Someone really knows how to bargin shop" she insulted me. She then walked away. Wow. That hurt. A guy then rolled up to us in a chair. "wrong floor. Nerds weekly is 1 floor down" he insulted me. The guy who was skateboarding earlier, then pulled him away. Thank goodness for that! "dude!" he exclaims as he his pulled away by the skateboarder. I'm guessing they're friends. l look at Milton then back at teen buzz. It's complete chaos! The gu. Who called me a nerd is chucking paper air planes! Same with the clumsy skate boarder! "oh dear" I say worriedly. What have I gotten myself into?!

(opening intro)

Kims pov

Milton and I haven't moved from our spot just outside of the elevator. We're too scared. "this so like our very first day of school" Milton tells me, as we walk further into teen buzz. "except today, your mom isn't dragging you, kicking and screaming" I tease. "well, if she didn't want me to act out, she should have let me worn my top hat" he admitted. "lol! JK! Ttyl" the girl who insulted me said, as she hung up her cellphone and sat on her desk. "and there's the school prom queen. Hate her already" Milton comments. The girl then walks up to us. "omg! I totally love your tye!" she exclaims, happily. "and I totally love you!" Milton says, smiling as she hugs him. He hugs her back.

Miltons

"Milton krupnick, celebrity beat" I introduce myself. "grace Roberts, fashion" she tells me. "obvious!" we say at the same time. I take one of my containers from Kim. Grace and I then walk off.

Kims pov

I walk up that guy who called me the nerd. "I know you think I'm the nerd girl, but my real name's kim Crawford" I tell him. The guy nodds in response. "I cover student issues, peer pressure, students, parents" I explain to him. "jack brewer and I try to avoid all of those things" jack tells me. I laugh a bit. "I cover music" he tells me. Just then, the clumsy skate boarder jumps onto jacks desk. "kim Crawford and jack brewer. Dudes, I'm jerry, gaming guy" he says, as he writes our names on pen. So they just met. "ow!' he exclaims as he pokes himself with his pen, making jack and I both laugh. I think I like jack. He's kind of cute.

"attention me, everyone! Attention me, everyone! I have an announcement. Now, were all here because we're talented, mature people who know what they want. Wth that in mind, dibs on this table!" grace explains to us, as she runs to the desk that she wants. We all run to the desks of our choice.

Jacks pov

Just as I'm about to claim my desk, the guy that was with Kim earlier sits in the chair! Not cool! He smiles and waves at me. I then walk off to find my desk, as I bite my lip in anger.

Milton's pov

I take the lid off of one of my boxes of stuff and begin to unpack it. I take out a disco ball and a picture of Kelly clarkson. those are my favorites!

Jacks pov

I drum on my desk then I take out my favorite CDs and a picture of my favorite band and set them on my desk. Perfect!

Kim's pov

I take the lid off of my container and take out my autographed cal Ripken baseball and set it onto my desk. Next to it, I set my heart and flower shaped sticky notes. I take out my favorite mug and set it on my desk. I have to have my mug! I take my cal Ripken picture, that is signed, out of my container and set it on my desks. Teen buzz is starting to feel like my second home.

Jerry's pov

I take a container and dump all of my gamer equipment onto my desk. I also set ome of my favorite cool looking nalls on my desk. Thos might come in handy. You never know. I take my favorite thing out of my container, a picture of an Alien. I set that onto my desk. Now that's what I call awestruck! Woo!

Graces pov

I take my pen container and stick all of my purple and punk pens that have fur and feathers on the tops them into the container. I set that onto my desk. I take a picture out of my container. Who is it of? Me! Duh! One word! Fabulous!

Jacks pov

Im admiring my desk and unpacking some more, when Kerry walks over to me, dancing. I laugh a bit. I can tell that we're going to be great friends! He then bro huge me by patting my back. We then run over to graces desk and start dancing with her. We then all dance over to Kim. Jerry pulls her towards a desk. We both help her onto it and she begins to dance with all of us.

Bethanys pov

I heard music coming from office. so I decided to go and see what it was. I opened my office door. I couldn't believe my eyes. A bunch of kids were dancing! They're probably the new teen buzz writers, but still! One was dancing on a desk. They all stopped dancing and ran back to their desks as soon as they saw me. Except for the girl dancing on the desk. She still danced away. "everybody in the boardroom ow" I tell them. The girl then stops dancing. She turns towards me with a terrified look on her face. I just glare at her with my hands on my hips. She gets down off of the desk. "sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't see you. I sorry. Did I say I was sorry?" she tried to apologize. I glared at her and walked back into my office. That girl is on a very thin line.

"I'm teen buzzes editor, Bethany. I think of my job as part teacher, part mom and lion tamer" I explain to the new writers. a boy (jack) then does pretend drum snare. 2 people look at each other confused then at me. (Milton and grace) "ok then. Well, I know you're all anxious to get started, but before that, I need to approve your story pitches. So why don't you guys get back to your desk and of a title for your column? You can give it to me at the end of the day" I explain to the,. I smile at them then walk off back to my office. This should be interesting.

Kims pov

"what?! A title?! She needs a title?! She didn't say anything about a title! This wasn't in the introduction letter! This wasn't anywhere! This wasn't in the introduction letter!" I freak out then get up from the couch rhat I was sitting on and run off.

Graces pov

"is she always like this?" I ask Milton. "yep! This is only first gear" Milton tells, me smiling.

Kim's pov

"what are we going to do? A title for a column takes time. We can't be expected to come up with a name just like that" I ranted on. "game on!" Jerry suggested, he the tossed his ball to Milton. "name dropping!" he said, happily. He then tossed the ball to grace. "fashion forward!" she said, confidently. She then tossed the ball to jam. "ear to the ground!" he said, satisfied. He then tossed the ball to me. "um, important school things" I try. "nah!" Jerry exclaims as he takes his ball from me and sets it back down on his desk. "big deal! It's not like anybody needs it right now!" I exclaimed, as I walked back to my desk. The phone rang. Milton picked it up. "name dropping with Milton krupnick" he greets the other linE. You've got to be kidding me. "Kelly clarksons manager?! Please hold" he says, he then outs the phone down back into its holder.

Miltons pov

"Kelly clarkson wants me to interview her! Oh man! What am I going to do?!" I exclaim to grace. "say yes, you big doorknob" she tells me. She then walks off. I then do some breathing exercises and sit back down in my chair. It hen pick up the phone again and got back to my call. "sorry about that. I had jake Epstein on the other line. First off, I would like to say what and honour this is. Of course, I'll imbibe to any interview rules Kelly might have. And no questions about that TV show. Go it. Or her love life. And let Jack brewer have the good desk. Can do!" I ramble. I then realize that this a prank. "wait a second" I say, as I put the phone down and jack looks at me laughing with a giant grin on his face, holding up his phone. So this is how it's going to be?

I wheel over to jacks desk. "So it's going to be like that, is it?" I asked him. "you take my desk, you pay the price" he simply responded. "do you know who you must messed with?" I asked him. "a kid who has no idea how to get me back?" jack asked me, smiling. "exactly!" I say, then I push off his desk and wheel bak to mine. Who does he think he is? "nice one!" I hear Jerry say to jack. Jerry and jack then share a hi-5. Unbelievable.

Jerry's pov

"now that's a sandwich" I say, taking my sandwich out of the fride. It's huge! Bethany then walks into the room. "Jerry, i loved your pitch for a review from a game when buzz launched 20 years ago" Bethany told me. "the idea came to me when I wondered what it would be like to review a game from when buzz launched 20 years ago" I told her. For some reason, she just stared at me. "yeah.." she told me. "look what if pund in storage" she told me, handing me a white thing. I hope it's a time machine! "what is it? A time machine?" I asked Bethany, as i exmained it. She laughed a little. I don't get why she laughed, but I don't get a lot of things. I really don't get that. "close. It's football fury, an actual video game from the 1980s" she told me. "man, did people even have thumbs back then?" I asked her, as I began to play the game. She laughed. "very funny" she told me, as i sat down at a table in the teen buzz kitchen.

I began to play Football fury. Bethany watched me as I played. "no way! I just lost to a videogame from the 80s. That's like losing an arm wrestling match with my grandma, who's also in her 80s. Weird" I told Bethany.

Bethany's pov

I then walked over to the counter and took Jerry's sandwich! Score! I then left the room. More food for me!

Jerrys pov

I continue to play the game, but I keep losing! Stupid 80s!

Kim's pov

I nervously tap my pen on my desk. "you go all the way to Italy for a wedding and they won't even let you take the center piece? Tacky!" grace says, talking on her phone. She then sits on my desk. "let me call you back, k" she tells the other line. She then hangs up her cellphone. "nerve racking, huh?" I ask grace. "you tapping pen like that?!" she snaps at me. "no, waiting for Bethany to proof read our story ideas" I told her, continuing to tap my pen.I then stop and put my pen down. Maybe it is a little annoying. "sorry" I apologize to grace. I then get up out of my chair. "I don't know why I'm nervous. I gave Bethany 10 story ideas. She has to like one" I told grace. "you gave 10 pitches?!" she asked me, shocked. I nodded in reply. Does she think I'm crazy or something? "I gave one and I thought of it this aft. Thank goodness I put it on pink paper and used a super cool font" she told me, smiling. Wow.

Bethany then walked out of her office. "I've gone over your pitches and I hate saying this, but you just didn't quite get what I was looking for" Bethany told us. I then looked at grace. "I better luck next time" I say, trying to cheer her up, when it's really me who needs the cheering up. I just don't know that yet. "Kim, don't worry. You'll get it. I know it. Grace, good job, kiddo" she says, handing back grace her pitch. She then walked off. Wow! Hurtful!

"but I had 10 ideas and you only had 1" I whined to grace. "what can I say? I was birth do this!" she told me. She then walked away from me, leaving me to sulk. Am I not a good writer?

I sat at my desk and began to tap my pen again.

"this was going to be the best day ever. Bethany was going to love all my ideas. Later, I toss my hat into the air with joy" I told Milton, sitting next to him. We were currently at the blurb, a smoothie shop at teen buzz. "boo hoo and hoo again. You're not the only one whos hate remains untossed" Milton tells me. "Bethany rejected your story ideas too?" I asked Milton. "one of them. She loved the other one. I talking about the humiliation that jack kid laid on me. Good thing i came up with a perfect revenge plot. Jacks going to have to put these CDs back in the right cases before he can hand in his reviews. I wish I could see the look on his face when he finds out!" Milton explains to me. "I wish I could see the look on your face when he gives you a super wedgie" I tell Milton. "he's coming! Quick! act causal!" Milton tells me. He then jumps into a relaxed position on couch with his arms behind his head and feet on the coffee table that is in front of the couch that we are sitting on. That's causal? "what's with your friend?' jack ask me. "he's just acting causal" I tell him. I think he believed me becuase jack picked up his bag and left, stepping over Miltons legs."let the games begin!" he says, smirking evily. Oh dear!

(the next day at school)

Graces pov

I walk into the caf to see Jerry playing a video game at one of the tables. He smells! "oh my, you smell like yesterday" I tell him truthfully. "that's good. I feel like last week" he tells me. I give him a weird look. This boy! "I've been up all night play this stupid" he sia, angrily. He dropped the game onto the table. I then picked it up and began play it. "don't bother. I couldn't score a touch down. Every time I got sacked. Every single time!" he said, angrily. I continued to play. I then scored one of this touch down thingies. "yay! I got one of those touch down thingies?" I said, happily yet confuse.d hey! I'm a girl! I don't play football! "what?! How did you that?!" Jerry asked me, taking the game from me. He bEgan to play the game. "I don't know. I must be good at everything!" I squealed then walked off. I love being me!

Jerry's pov

I continued to play the video game. Stupid game!

Miltons pov

I ran up to jack in the hallway. "hey! I know you! You're that guy that works at buzz!" I greeted jack. "and youre that guy who thinks Kelly clarkson called him" he told me. "that's me! Guilty as charged! You know you really got me good on that one. So did you listen to any cds last night?" I rambled on. Jack paused and looked at me. "a few. Why?" he told me. Victory! "yes! That's 1 for Milton krupnick! I just pulled a prank of epic portion!" I cheered. He looked at me confused. "why can't you hi-5 yourself? Oh wait! What am I thinking? Of course I can!" I exclaimed. Then slapped my right hand against my left hand. "yeah!" I cheered. "what are talking about?" jack asked me. "you know the CDs? I put them in different jewel cases" I confessed to jack. "tell me you didn't!" he said starting to get mad. "oh, I'm dangerous!" I exclaimed. "I just turned in my review of those to Bethany, but now I'm going to trash a band I like and give a great review to one I didn't. You're about to learn what payback is all about, my friend" he tod me, he then walked off. I feel so bad! "oh this turned out way better in my head" I confessed. What am I going to do now?!

Rudys pov (mr. Gilipsey to Kim, jack, Milton, Jerry and grace)

"welcome to media studies. I'm mr Gillespie. Now, you're either here because your part of the teen buzz staff or you flunked wood shop" I told my students. One of my students gasped. He (jack) held up his hand with one of his fingers bending down so you couldn't see it. "I'm here because of both!" he joked. Everyone laughed at his crack up. Kids!

"ok, let's get started with the basics" I told my students. I then noticed that a boy (jerry) was playing a video game. I took the game from him. "dude, I was playing that!" he snapped. He then realized that I was the teacher. "I mean, I'll pick up after class, mr Gillespie" he told me. "try after school detention" I told him, seriously. "after detention it is" Jerry told me, smiling a bit. He then growled and slammed his fists against his desk. Wow. He's different.

"ok, who here can name the 5 Ws of journalism?" I asked my class, as I sat on my desk. Most of my class raised their hands. "you, miss" I told my choice. "Roberts, grace roberts" she told me, smiling. "you're grace Roberts? Looks like we have publishing royalty in class, guys!" I said excitedly. "uh, no we dont. I'm just your typical teen who wants the teacher to move on and talk about the 5 Ws" she said, glaring at me. Why wouldn't she want people to know that she's sort of famous? I would! I smiled. "come on! Don't be shy! Graces dad owns the company that publishes teen buzz" I explained to the class. That was easy. Even though I might have gotten her mad at me. Oh well!

Kims pov

My mouth dropped! To say I was shocked was an understatement! I turned towards her sits she sits in the desk behind me. "I guess you were born to do this" I told her. She had a sad, yet guilty look on her face. She should be sad! I'm just a normal girl trying to make it in the writing bussieness, but she gets the job becuase she went all, "daddy! Daddy!" unbelievable!

Bethanys pov

"tonight on entertainment wow, teen buzz magazine hires a staff of young writers. Will buzz stay in Biz or will it fizz?" the tv host says as I watch it in my office on my tv. "can this move save the troubled franchise?" the tv host wonders. "troubled franchise? What do they know?" I say, turning off the tv with the remote. Kim then opens the door to my Office. "hey, Kim. What's up?" I asked her, as she walked into my office. She shrugged. "nothing really. It's just- how can I say this without sounding whiny? I don't think it's fair you rejected all my stories. They were good. They were really good. My Bubba thought they were great!" she whined. (Bubba is Kim's grandma.) Bubba? Wow! Where does eh come from? "I'm sure your Bubbas a nice lady, but she's not our target audience, Kim" I told Kim. "why is this so hard? I was going to hit home run. I can't even name my column" she told me, sitting down in a chair that's in my office. She sounds a lot like me when I was her age. Shocking. "when I joined buzz, I was only a couple years older then you. Did you think I was hit right out of the gate?" I asked her. "no, I guess not" she said, sighing. "well, actually, I was, but I was a bit of a wiz kid. Which is why head office let me go back to my school and recruit students who would give this magazine what it needed" I explained to Kim. "free labour?" she asked me. That's a good one. "no. The voice of a real teen" I told her. "and I'm not doing that?" she asked me. "not yet" I told her. "hey, you want the voice of a real teen, you'll get the voice of a real teen. Just watch me" she said, getting up out of her chair. She slammed into it in the process. Wow! "that would have been so much cooler if I hadn't have done that" she told me. "I'm an editor. Consider it cut" I told her, smiling. She almost did it again, but she then walked around it and out of my office so it wouldn't happen again. I shook my head laughing. I think that this girl will do big things.

Milton's pov

"hey jack" I told jack, as I walked over to his desk with a plate of muffin tops. "I brought you a snack" I told him. "what is it?" he asked me, as he was about to take one, but was afraid to. "muffIn tops. I ate all the bottoms because, well, nobody likes muffin bottoms" I told jack. I really hope that he will forgive me. "nobody like half eaten muffins either. You're still going down" he told me, standing up from his chair. "how is this different hen what you did to me?" I asked him. "because what I did to you only made me look a goon. What you did to me could cost me this job" he explained to me. I didn't think of that. "alright. Besides ther, you have to admit the 2 are remarkably close" I told him. "go away. I have to figure out how to get my review off of Bethany's desk or its goodbye interview with billy talent and hello wood shop" he told me, holding up his hand, doing the finger thing again. "the finger thing again. That never gets old" I told him, fake laughing. He mimicked me. "stop fake laughing" he told me. "fine. I'll do anything" I told him. Jack paused and turned towards me. I think I'm about to regret saying that. "anything?" he asked me. I nodded rapidly. Why did I say that?!

Rudy's pov

"I hope you learned your lesson" I told Jerry as I handed his game back to him after his dentition. "actually I didn't. You know what would really help me? If you took this game, put it in a box then found an elephant. Put him in a car and him to drive over that box!" he told me. "um, what's going on, jerry? Tell mr. G. Maybe I can help" I offered. I got up and walked around the room. I picked up a textbook from a desk. "I need help getting to the next level. Ive mastered thousands of video games in my life, but this game is basically 4 Christmas lights and a shoe boxwood I can't get anywhere" Jerry told me. "I could help you with that, but I find, Jerry, that sometimes when youre stuck on an assignment, it helps if you go away and work on another story. That way, when you come back, you'll have a fresh perspective" I explained to Jerry, who nodded. "you lost me at sometimes" he told me. Oh boy!

Jacks pov

I walked into Bethany's office. "jack brewer! Waz up?!" she asked me. Ok! Wow! "do kids even say that?" she asked me. "I hope not" I told her. If they did, I would not know them. "are those all yours? Nice!" I say, walking towards Bethany's awards shelf. "oh, they're nothing really" she said. Nothing? I would give to win an award! Jack brewer: worlds greatest person! How does that sound? "I don't even remember what they're for" she told me, as I began to pick one of her awarDs up off of a shelf. "hey, hey! Grubby paws! Get your finger prints off of that!" she said, walking over ot me and taking the award form me and cleaning it. "this is my mentoring to me" she explained to me. "you're certainly my mentor" I told her, smiling. "thank you, jack. You know, I'm actually impressed with you. You know, I heard you're quite the wise guy and usually up to no good" she told me. No good? Not me! I may or may not be lying right now. She then walked to her desk. Milton then slipped down through the sun roof on a bungee cord in a spy outfit. Told you I may or may not be up to no good!

"me? No good? Those days are behind me! I'm at teen buzz now!" I told Bethany, asi tried to cover up my butt. Milton grabbed my review. Jackpot! "well, that and the planet! Gotta save the planet! It's the only one we've got!" I told Bethany. "it certainly is" She told me. She then was about to turn around, but I stopped her. I am getting my review back! "way! Who is that a picture of?" I asked bethnay, pointing to a picture on her wall. "oh. That's nelly Furtudo" she told me. I looked back at Milton. "she's got nothing on you" I told her. Ok, so he didn't find the review, but he will! He has to! "who's that handsome devil?" I asked, pulling towards another picture. "bet you have a crush on him" I told her. "that's my boss!" she told me, seriously. Awkward!

I looked back at Milton, who was still searching for the review. "he certainly has your beuatiful eyes" I told her, making Milton shake his head I'm trying! "what's going on?" Bethany asks, as she turns around to see Milton dangling from the ceiling. He then looks at her. BustEd! "oh no! Oh my! Oh my! This can't be!" I exclaimed as bethnay and I walked towards Milton. "Milton, care to explain?" Bethany asked Milton. "uh, I was trying, he made me do it!' Milton said, pointing at me. "I have no idea what he's talking about. I just came to hand in my review on teen bands. Sorry it's late, but somehow all the CDs got mixed up. Thank goodness CDs are labeled and I can read" I explained to bethnay. I then spun a dangling Milton around and left the room. My work here is done.

Bethany's pov

"so what do have to say for yourself?" I asked Milton, who was still hanging from the ceiling. "can you please stop me from spinning?" Milton asked me. I just sat down in my chair and watched him spin around. "i think im gonna be sick!" he exclaimed. Thats not my problem. He wasn't getting out of this that easy.

Jerrys pov

"why can't I do this?! Ugh!" I asked myself, as I walked around teen buzz, trying to beat the stupid video game!

Kims pov

"why can't I do this?! Ugh!" I exclaimed, as I sat at a table, trying to write my column for teen buzz. just then, grace walked down the stairs. Great. Just the person who I wanted to see. like my sarcasm? "have fun working! I'll be down stairs relaxing at the blurb!" grace bragged to me. "does your dad own the blurb too?" I asked her. "no. He just owns this building" she tolds me. Rub it in all you want, grace. "must be nice" I said, getting up from my chair and beginning to walk away from grace. She followed me! "just so you know, the final teen buzz position was down to you and some other girl. My dad couldn't decide. So he let me decide for him" she explained to me. Wow! Maybe she isn't that bad after all. "I may be here because of my dad, but you may be here because of me" she told me. "wow. I I don't know what to say" I told her. I really don't. "don't say anything. Just help me show my dad that I picked the best journalist. besides me" she told me. "best? I cant even come up with a title for my column! Kim's fun features! Hey everybody, read Kim! Don't touch that dial, it's Kim!" I babbled. "that last one didn't even make sense. Look you can do this. You're just trying to hard" grace told me. "Kim Crawford, trying to hard. That's me in in so many words" I told grace. That's it! I have my column title! Go Kim! "yes! That's the name of my column! In so many words!" I exclaimed. Grace and I hi-5ed each other. I think that we're going to be great friends.

"you're right! I was trying so hard I forgot about the fun! I'll never try hard again!" Jerry said, excitedly. This made grace and I laugh. He's, well, he's jerry and I know that we will all grow to love him.

Milton's pov

I walked into the blurb. "Milton! Where have you been? Hanging around?" jack teased me, who was sitting on a couch. Oh, I'm going to get him back so good,"if you must know, as punishment, Bethany made me organize her desk" I told jack, seriously. You don't think that's bad? Wait for it. It is bad. Trust me. "thats not so bad" jack told me, laughing. Oh, we'll see who'll be laughing soon, buddy. "while I was dangling from the ceiling?" I asked him. There's the bad part. "I'm gonna get you for this" I warned jack, as I walked away from him and over to the blurb counter. I will get him for this.

Jacks pov

I got up off of the couch and began to follow Milton over to the blurb counter. "oh no. What are gonna do? Mix up my sock drawer? The horror! The horror!" I teased him, laughing. He walked away. Just then my cell phone rang. I answered it. At the same time, Milton took out his cell phone. Really? "jack brewer. Billy talent, huh?" I said to the other line. I took away my cell phone from my ear. "normally, you should wait more then 2 seconds before you prank call someone" I pointed out to Milton, as I laughed. "hello, mr. I'm-so lame. If your from billy talent why do you sound so lame? Is it becuase your lame?" I asked the other line. I then looked at Milton, who closed his flip phone, smiling. (this show is old. It's from 2008. So bare with me because there will be old stuff!) oh no! I'm still on the phone. Then that means that I'm on the phone with the real billy talent! "hello?" I asked the other line, but they already hung up. "it's amazing the interviews you can set up while you're dangling above Bethany's contact list and have a very persuasive phone voice" Milton told me, smiling. I'm going to get him! I began to chase him around the blurb.

Jerrys pov

I walked into the blurb. "yes! I've conquered the 80s! Watch your back grandmayoure noticed" I spoke to myself. I then saw that jack was chasing Milton. Oooo! A chase! Fun! "help me!" Milton shouted. "ok!" I said, happily, chasing after them. "why are you chasing me?" jack asked me. "cause my legs are heading in that direction!" I told him. How stupid is he? "enjoy" I told a guy, as I handed him my video game. I then continued to chase jack and Milton around the blurb.

Kims pov

"it's good, but something's not quite right. Theme, check. Subtext, check. I know! Pink paper and a cool font!" she tells me. We both share a laugh. I think I really like this girl now.

Just then Milton, jack and Kerry fall out of the elevator. Yep! You heard me right! They all got up. "how's it going?" jack asked me. "see for yourself" I answered him. Jack, Milton and Jerry walked over to grace and I. Milton took my article from me. "in so many words by Kim crawford. How to work: taking the work out of home work" Milton read. "meh" jack, Milton and Kerry all said. Really?! "here. I'll proof it. You know you love to over punctuate" Milton offered. "and I'll look through some photo archives to see if we can find any cool images" jack offered, as the 5 of us walked over to Milton's desk. "and ill make the sound of a cheering crowd to pump us up!" Jerry said, excitedly. Jack, Milton, grace and I all shot him a weird look as we all gathered around Milton's desk and began to work together. "dudes, thats all I got" Jerry told us. He then began to imitate a cheering crowd.

Bethany's pov

I looked thro my office window and watched Milton, Jerry, jack and grace help Kim wit her column. That is when I know that I have the best writers ever, ones that work together to get the job done. I smile to myself. This is going to work out for sure.

Kim's pov

Bethany hung up my column on the issue board. "your story rocked. You did good, kid" she told me. Yes! I pumped my fist as she walked away from me."yes!" I cheered. "come on. I'll give you a lift home" Bethany told me as she walked towards the elevator. I followed her. I paused and spun around. I tossed my hat into the air wi joy, but it didn't come down. Now I'm sad. Bethany walked over to me. "don't worry about it. I did the exact same thing my first week" Bethany told me, as she handed me my purse. She then began to tell me about her hat. I think I'm going to love it here.

So whatcha think? I'll update right away! Since its our thanksgiving long weekend. Please read and review! I almost sound please update soon! Lol!


End file.
